Smoke in a Storm
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: On a flight to Budapest Martin and Douglas discover that Arthur if afraid of flying through storms - Martin/Arthur


Smoke in a Storm

"Ahh!" came the scream from the cabin, again. The crew from MJN Air were on a cargo flight to Budapest when Frankfurt ATC had informed them of a thunder storm, which they couldn't avoid and little did they know that despite all the flights he went on Arthur was still afraid of flying through a thunder storm. "I never realised" said Martin not bothering to hide the concern in his voice, as he and Douglas worked together to keep control, GERTI was not the easiest plane under the best of conditions so flying through a storm really tested their abilities more than you can impossibly imagine some may say. "No me neither" replied the first officer. Martin listened as Arthur continued to scream from his seat. "Douglas, can you land us safely, now?" Martin asked no longer able to listen to Arthur sounding so terrified. "Of course. I smell smoke in the flight deck; do you smell smoke in the flight deck, Martin?" Douglas replied "I do believe I can smell smoke in the flight deck Douglas, you better request a diversion" Martin said. "Of course, Captain." Said the first officer as he switched on the radio "Nuremburg, this is Golf – Tango –India, request immediate landing, we smell smoke in the flight deck" Douglas said. "Roger that Golf Tango India land at your discretion on runway 04 South. We'll have the fire truck on standby, and don't worry we won't charge you for mobilising it" came the response. "Roger that Tower landing on runway 04 South" Douglas replied switching off the radio "Do you think they heard about Douz?" Martin asked. "I think so yes" Douglas answered. "You still sure you can land us safely?" Martin asked, again "Of course, I'm sure Martin, when am I not?" Douglas asked in reply to find the captain had already left the flight deck.

That piece of reassurance was all that Martin needed to get out of his seat and go and sit with Arthur, he knew he should have stayed up in the flight deck to help Douglas land considering the conditions and GERTI in general, but he also knew all he would be thinking about was Arthur. "Hey Arthur" Martin said as he sat down next to the shaking man "Hi, Skip, what are you doing back here? I thought you would have been helping Douglas." Arthur said looking frightened as they hit another patch of turbulence and thunder. "I would say Douglas is the one to help me, but in this case you're right he does have more experience than I do. Anyway Douglas is landing us in Nuremburg, we requested a diversion because we smelt smoke in the flight deck, which in this case is code for the Captain requested a diversion until this storm is over because he can't stand to hear his favourite steward so terrified" Martin said looking at the younger man. "You requested a diversion because I was scared" Arthur asked to be clear "Yes" Martin replied who before he knew it found himself being hugged by a grateful Arthur "Thank you, Skip" Arthur said as he let the Captain go. "You're welcome" replied Martin as he placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead "Sorry, Arthur. I wasn't…" Martin began to apologise only to be interrupted by Arthur kissing him. "Why are you sorry, Skip?" Arthur asked as he pulled away looking at Martin who was shocked to find that Arthur returned his feelings. "I…didn't know you felt the same way" Martin answered, once again Arthur began to kiss him and this time he responded. The two of them were broken apart by the sound of the intercom coming on "Martin, I need you up here now! I really do smell smoke in the flight deck!" Douglas said panicked. Arthur and Martin exchanged a quick look as Arthur nodded and Martin rushed back into the flight deck.

Martin ran back into the flight to find Douglas sat in the Captain's seat, deciding to ignore this, this one time he sat down in the First Officer's chair immediately beginning the procedure for emergency landing "Ah hello Captain, don't you have anything to say about where I'm sitting?" said Douglas as he continued to push various buttons on the control panel. "On this occasion no, I shall freely admit that you have more experience than I do, therefore you have control, and for this landing also the title of Captain" Martin said "But Martin you've landed us on one engine" said Douglas as he started the decent, whilst Martin continued to check the equipment "I know, but to be honest…well I don't think I would be able to concentrate all I keep thinking about is Arthur and how scared he is" Martin replied honestly "Oh, I didn't realise you cared so much about him" said Douglas. "Yes. Umm since St Petersburg in fact" Martin replied. "Why didn't you say something to him sooner? I presume he knows now" Douglas asked "Because I never thought he would feel the same way, but as It turns out he does, so could you please just focus on landing us safely now, Douglas" Martin said. "Of…" Douglas reply was cut short by the sound of Arthur screaming as they hit turbulence. The two of them worked efficiently and soon had the plane back under control, taking a sigh of relief Martin switched on the intercom "It's alright Arthur, we'll be landing in a few…" this time it was Martin who was interrupted by the turbulence, they were descending but GERTI was shaking about all over the place. Martin quickly shut off the intercom, knowing that Arthur would only be more scared if he could hear what was going on. Finally the two of them got the plane steady enough to release the airbrakes and the wheels, which at first refused to come out "GERTI! Now is not the time" exclaimed Douglas as the light signalling that the wheels were out came on. Realising they weren't on target for their designated runway, Douglas switched on the radio. "Nuremburg this is GOLF TANGO INDIA we've just been through a patch of severe turbulence I'm afraid that we are no longer on course to land on runway 04 south. I repeat we are not on course to land on runway 04 south. By the looks of things we should be able to land on the field next to the 01 North Runway, I hope we do there isn't time for you to clear the runway" Douglas informed the ATC "Roger that GOLF TANGO INDIA and good luck" Douglas switched off the radio, as Martin switched the intercom back on, deciding against what he had earlier "Arthur, you can come and sit up here with us it looks like it's going to be a rough landing" Martin said earning himself a look from Douglas, Martin ignored him as Arthur entered the flight deck and took his seat. The two pilots concentrated as they landed the plane.

Half an hour later they were sat in the lounge of Nuremberg airport with Martin and Douglas both drinking coffee, whilst Arthur had his head on Martin's shoulder. The engineers had inspected GERTI to find no major problems which would have caused them to smell smoke. Well not major problems in MJN Air terms at any rate, but still having watched their landing Nuremburg had insisted that they couldn't take off again until their engineers fixed the problems which would take a while, but none of them minded, no one was keen to get back in the air again just yet. They'd also been put up in the hotel across the road, which like the repairs on their plane was being paid for by the airport. They couldn't believe their luck, and when they had asked why they were doing this for them the answer had been because they knew about MJN and what had happened on some of their trips, and that they admired them for keeping such a small company going, and didn't want to see them fold. The three of them had thanked the airport manager profoundly. "You two are brilliant" said Arthur breaking the silence "The fact that you managed to land us in those conditions" he continued as he looked up at the two pilots "Thank you, Arthur" replied Douglas "Thank you, Arthur" Martin replied placing another kiss on Arthur's forehead "Umm Skip…My mouth's down here" Arthur said pulling Martin down and thoroughly kissing him on the mouth. The two of them ignored Douglas, as he first of all tried to get them to break apart, and then when he realised he couldn't and walked out muttering about needing a drink, though really he was off to phone Carolyn.

When they finally broke apart Arthur and Martin found that Douglas had left without either of them noticing "Arthur I don't suppose you saw where Douglas went?" Martin asked "Afraid not Martin, he probably went to phone mum" Arthur replied, but Martin heard nothing after Arthur said his name rather than Skip, Arthur hardly ever calls me Martin, he thought as he pulled Arthur towards him for another kiss, which was broken apart a lot sooner by the sound of Douglas coughing "I think we're going to need some rules about public displays of affection" said Douglas looking slightly nauseated as he walked back over to his seat "Sorry, Douglas" Martin and Arthur replied at the same time. "That's alright. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway, everybody knew it would" Douglas told them, receiving a pair of shocked faces in the process. "Have you phoned Carolyn, Douglas?" Martin asked the first officer "Certainly I have, and she was just as surprised as we are at the airport's hospitality, she also said that she is impressed that we landed safely in such conditions and that there is no rush to get to Budapest. If I am entirely honest that rendered me speechless for a good minute or two. I also told her the original reason we requested a diversion, which despite the unnecessary cost at the time she was also OK with, this rendered me speechless for even longer. But I didn't tell her about you two, I didn't think it was my place" Douglas informed them "Thank you, Douglas" said Martin relieved to hear that Carolyn wasn't mad. Although why would she be, they had made sure her son wasn't frightened and safely landed GERTI on a field. Martin looked down to find that Arthur had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "These chairs are comfortable, Douglas and it would be a shame to wake him, you go to the hotel, and I'll stay here with Arthur" Martin said keeping his voice low so that Arthur wouldn't wake up. Douglas nodded as he left the room.

Soon Martin too fell asleep, he had wrapped his arms around Arthur when he noticed how small and helpless he looked. Though soon afterwards Arthur began to wake up "Martin" he said as he gently shook the captain awake. "Ugh" Martin said as he woke up, thinking how much he liked hearing Arthur calling him Martin especially as he was just waking up. "Can we go to the hotel? I'll bet it's a lot more comfortable there" Arthur said as he stood up "Of course, Arthur" Martin said as he grabbed their bags handing Arthur his. The hotel would definitely be more comfortable, and more private Martin thought to himself meaning they didn't have to worry about public displays of affection, not that they cared what anyone else thought, but there were some things they would rather do alone. The two of them walked quickly over to the hotel hand in hand. Once they reached the check in desk Martin signed them in and got the key to their room, even when someone else books the hotel Arthur and I still get to share a room, brilliant thought Martin. As he picked up his bag with his spare hand as he and Arthur walked to their room quicker than they had got to the hotel ignoring Douglas as they passed him in the lobby on his way to the restaurant, but he let the two of them go he knew that look, and that now was not the time for idle chitchat.

Once they got to their room clothes flew everywhere and battled for dominance, which Martin eventually won smiling he lowered on to the bed kissing down his chest, listening to the sounds Arthur was making who raised him back up to kiss him on the mouth. Martin pulled away for a second "I love you Arthur , but if you're not ready then I can wait" Martin said as he looked into Arthur's eyes "I'm ready, I love you too Martin" Arthur replied.

The next morning Martin woke up to find a naked Arthur led against him remembering last night Martin couldn't believe it had been real, it was too perfect he thought that it must have been a dream, but just this once he was pleased to discover just how wrong he was.


End file.
